White's oneshot
by TheCastorbean
Summary: This is a Bell X Bash one-shot. Characters come from my other fic Regular life, but i don't own Bell, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Brick, Butch, or Boomer. Brunt, Bleak, Bumblebee, Berry, Bash, and Blade are all my creations. I hope you enjoy and if you like it check out Regular life and all my other one-shots


BASH'S P.O.V

Her voice rang out clear and angelic as she poured her heart and soul into the mike. Her long silver hair bounced from side to side as she swayed to the beat and her silver eyes were closed in bliss and concentration. She didn't even need to look at the screen to recite the words; she already knew them by heart.

I hummed along silently; I'd heard the song enough to know the lyrics as well, it's her favorite song and as long as she was singing it I never got tired of hearing it.

About a year ago my older brothers –Brick, Butch, and Boomer- with the help of our creator managed to create four new additions to the rowdyruff team to balance out their disadvantage against the growing number of puffs. Blade, Brunt, Bleak and I were born and immediately set to work annoying and terrorizing our counterparts.

My counterpart Bell was terribly fun to annoy. She wasn't easy to get to though, with her calm and cool demeanor allowing her to brush off my insults and attempts to get her angry. Unless you caught her on a bad day or managed to hit her in just the right spot she'd never snap or say anything even slightly rude to you.

We were all content, annoying our counterparts and terrorizing the town with our childish pranks. Not that I participated in many of them, I was always the indifferent one. Calm and cool with one hell of a poker face, silently moving about in my own way, doing my own things.

I had a habit of sneaking up on people, and still do. The only one I can never surprise is Bell; she always manages to sense me coming and has never once shown the slightest bit of surprise at my sudden appearances.

That of course didn't change when we took that growth formula, aging by about four years and ending up as muscular 16 year olds with kick ass super powers to boot. Naturally the first thing we did was go off in search of the girls, wanting to fight them for once instead of simply playing pranks.

The only thing we hadn't counted on was the sudden change in our emotions. The girls –more specifically our counterparts- were suddenly the most beautiful things we'd ever seen. Radiance was practically oozing off of them as they floated parallel to us that day, the confusion at our sudden change made them look even more terribly, breathtakingly beautiful than they already did.

Or at least that's how Bell looked to me. The others thought and felt the same thing, although they had a hard time accepting it. Bleak didn't even notice it until three weeks after he laid eyes on his counterpart, didn't realize just how deeply he felt for her.

I figured it out after the first day, I've never been one to sugarcoat things and after a full day of thinking about the emotions I felt and how she looked…I just realized that I was in love with her. I had no idea what that meant at the time, but now I do.

We had learned their secret identities and even gone so far as to transfer into their school and create our own aliases just to get closer to them. My bro's naturally wouldn't admit we'd transferred to be near them, they only said it was to make their lives a living hell.

Strangely enough it was surprisingly easy to get close to her. It turns out she's really into music, something I myself am very fond of. She's a very deep person, loves poetry, fairytales, and literature. We hit it off almost immediately, hanging out and getting closer with each passing day.

I love her company, and as long as it involves listening to her voice I'm content to let her talk the day away.

She swayed from side to side, singing the final few words to 'Breakaway By: Kelly Clarkson' before opening her eyes and putting the mike up.

"So…how was it?" she asked, a light pink blush covering her pale cheeks.

I smiled, something that I don't do often, "It was beautiful, as always"

Her small smile broke out into a broad grin that lit up her face. She bounced down from the stage and sat down beside me, taking a small sip of her sprite and reclining on the soft leather of the seat. We were in our favorite karaoke place, one of the few karaoke places available in this area.

She sighed and stretched her arms out, groaning as if she'd just woken up from a nap. She put her drink back on the table and let her arms fall to her sides, her left shoulder brushed mine and she immediately scooted away.

"S-sorry, I guess I'm crowding you"

I chuckled and scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer so that her face was only inches from mine. Her shining silver eyes widened and a deep red blush colored her cheeks, god that made her look so hot.

I could feel my body buzzing with electricity from the feel of her body against mine, her curves blending against my own muscular form as we sat there.

"It's no trouble, in fact I would actually prefer it if you were to be closer to me" I whispered

I heard her intake of breath and I found myself gazing at her seashell pink lips. They look so smooth, and…inviting. I lowered my mouth toward hers, our breath mingled for a few seconds before I pressed my lips onto hers.

I moved her into my lap, tilting her chin up to get better access to her sweet lips as we kissed. She –surprisingly- kissed back, long luscious black eyelashes caressing her pale cheeks as her eyes closed in bliss. She circled her arms around my neck and I could feel the heat of her palms through my shirt as she intertwined her fingers just below my collar.

I ran my hands through her hair, amazed at how it shimmered as it caught the light of the room. I licked her lips, begging for entrance, which she gladly granted, lips parting as I slipped my tongue in and began to explore the deepest parts of her mouth.

She shuddered as my tongue poked and prodded around, tasting her sweet flavor. I slipped my hand under her shirt and started rubbing my palm against her soft, cool skin. She moaned and pressed herself closer to me.

I continued to rub my palm against her stomach and back, and after nearly 5 minutes of uninterrupted make out we broke apart. I immediately started kissing her cheeks and forehead, then slowly started to drag my lips over the curve of her jaw and down to her throat.

The skin on her neck felt so tender and soft against my lips and I began to kiss and lick her throat, making sure to go slowly and allow myself to enjoy the pleasure. She was still breathing in deep gulps of air from our kiss, which only made her that much more beautiful in my eyes.

I found her sensitive spot, sucking on it with all the force I could muster and earning a moan.

She's so perfect, so unbelievably amazing, I can't imagine any life without her. Having her here, in my arms, it's a dream come true. I pulled her impossibly closer to me, relishing the feel of her skin under my palm and her smell surrounding me. I never want this to end.

BELL'S P.O.V

'_Zen is…Zen is…is, is k-kissing me' _

I can feel his hand caressing my abdomen and back with long gentle strokes, and the feeling of his mouth against my neck…

He sucked on my sensitive spot again and I moaned. I was panting heavily and couldn't seem to stop, I don't know if it was the heat of the embrace or the dizzying reality that the guy I've been in love with for the past month is holding me in his arms but at this moment I didn't care. All I could focus on was the man whose arms were wrapped firmly around me.

He moved to the other side of my neck, sucking and licking that side as well. His warm breath caressed the skin of my throat and seemed to warm my entire body. This felt better than I ever could have imagined it would, and trust me I did imagine.

I had dreamed of this from the instant he showed up at Pokey Oaks high that day, he'd never been childish. Even before they took the growth solution he was the most mature and adult like of this brothers, but when I saw that thick dark grey hair coupled with those deep chocolate brown eyes and amazing muscles, I guess I just…fell.

From that day on I had hoped that we'd one day get to that point, a secret wish that I myself wasn't aware of until this very moment.

He trailed kisses up the side of my head toward my earlobe; he stopped just below my ear then lifted his head and blew a hot blast of air into my ear. I couldn't help it I let out another moan. He moved his head away from my ear, turning it so that he was facing me again. His gaze met mine and he rested his forehead against mine, cupping my cheek with one of his hands and rubbing a thumb along my jaw.

"Kagami, I love you" he whispered

I felt my eyes widen in surprise, I never in a million years would have imagined that he would say those three words to me. I was too shocked to react, too stunned to even attempt to react. And after a few seconds he pulled away, taking his forehead off mine and looking away focusing his gaze across the room.

His arms loosened around me and suddenly we were an arm's length apart. I blinked, regaining my senses and losing all my earlier surprise, but just as I was about to speak he sighed.

"Listen…I'm sorry to dump that on you so suddenly I…wasn't thinking. That kiss was also a mistake, I shouldn't have done that. I mean…"

He paused, running a hand through his thick dark grey hair "Just…forget it ever happened, okay"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; he was…taking it back? For him to pause in-between sentences like that, it's not like him. He usually just speaks his mind so the fact that he's pausing like that means, for once, he doesn't know what to say.

I'm not going to let him take it back. I can't, not after that kiss. I took his head gently in my hands and turned him to face me. When our gazes met I saw the surprise in his eyes, I was a bit surprised myself, after all this is so not my style.

I pulled his face toward mine and covered his lips with my own; in-haling deeply I opened my mouth and gave myself to him allowing him to accept the kiss or reject me. He relaxed into the embrace, wrapping his arms around my waist and returning the kiss. I kept my eyes closed, wanting to feel and not see, I didn't need to see.

After another 5 minutes of make out we broke apart again, panting and staring into each other's eyes, I kept my hands on either side of his head fingers barely touching the tips of his hair.

"Bash…I love you too, from the moment you stepped into the school that day I've been in love with you"

He smiled a real smile that lit up his whole face. He pulled me closer, wrapping me into an even tighter embrace.

"I'm glad" he whispered as he pulled me into another kiss.

The most amazing kiss of my life, with the most amazing guy I've ever met. I hope this moment never ends.

**Me: Two down Two to go. Second one-shot down, now all I got is the **

**Berry X Brunt one-shot **

**And the Bunny X Blade one-shot.**

**COMMENT and tell me which one you want me to type up next.**


End file.
